Nuestra promesa
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Tai lung le prometió algo a Tigresa y esa promesa la cumpliría aunque ella no lo recordara del todo. Incluso si tenía que alejar a ese panda regordete del camino
1. La visita

-Bien niños y este es el preso más peligroso de todos los tiempos, el fue el que intentó robar el rollo del dragón así que no se acerquen demasiado a él- relató nuestra maestra

Estábamos en una especie de expedición por la cárcel donde tenían resguardado al más peligroso de los aprendices del Kung fu de todo el mundo. Un tal Tai lung, estaba arrodillado, sus muñecas tenían grilletes y de estos colgaban dos enormes piedras por no contar con el aparato extraño que tenía en su espalda.

Vi como todos mis compañeros e incluso la maestra se iban hacia otro lugar a platicar con los guardias sobre el resguardo de Tai lung.

Aprovechando que nadie estaba observando me acerqué a él, parecía dormido, lo inspeccioné un poco

-No deberías estar aquí-

Su voz me hizo erizar la cola pero no le tuve miedo, después de todo estaba esposado y era demasiado difícil escapar de eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron revelando un hermoso color amarillo con algunas rallas rojas, sus ojos eran hermosos.

-Será mejor que te vallas, no tendré piedad por una simple cachorra- dijo burlonamente intentando intimidarme

Lo miré con enojo en la mirada, no sería fácil tratar de intimidarme. Le enseñé la lengua y el solo rió con ganas.

-¿A que has venido?-

Sus palabras me recordaron mi motivo principal para venir, bajé mi mochila a mis pies, me arrodillé y la abrí, adentro tenía mucha comida, saqué un sándwich y lo tendí a sus ojos.

-Supongo que sabes que mis manos están...-

Interrumpí sus palabras estampando el sándwich en su boca, en un principio se sorprendió de mi movimiento tan rápido pero al final le dio un mordisco al sándwich y comenzó a comérselo. Parecía muy hambriento, se devoró el sándwich en tiempo récord desapareciéndolo de mis manos.

-Aun que me ayas alimentado no tendré consideraciones cuando acabe contigo- dijo un poco enojado

-¿Acaso no te alimentan?- pregunté inocentemente

Tai lung me miró confundido

-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te dije?-

-Si te escuché, pero tendrás tiempo de aniquilarme después, ahora dime ¿te alimentan?-

Tai lung me miraba sorprendido por como le había respondido y después una sonrisa surcó sus labios

-No, no me alimentan- dijo finalmente

Lo pensé unos segundos, meditando su respuesta y preparando la mía.

-Entonces yo te alimentaré- le dije disidida

-¿Sabes que estoy en una prisión con un millón de guardias cierto?-

-Si pero pediré permiso para entrar-

-¿Y como sabes que te darán permiso para visitar al prisionero más peligroso de todo el mundo?-

-Soy persuasiva-

Tai lung tuvo suficiente con mi respuesta y simplemente lo dejó pasar.

En los próximos tres años visité a Tai lung todos los días mientras me entrenaba con el maestro Shifu quién en un principio no sabía de mis repentinas salidas a mitad del entrenamiento, pero cuando lo descubrió literalmente me gritó que jamás en la vida volviera a visitar a Tai lung.

Ese día fui como siempre pero esta vez no tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola, creí que no llegarías...-

Las palabras de Tai lung me hicieron darme cuenta que tal vez el hecho de que lo fuera a visitar desde cachorra era porque yo... lo amaba...

No me importaba si el era un prisionero que enfrentó a su propio padre con tal de conseguir un estúpido rollo. Me importaba el como se había comportado conmigo en estos tres años.

Caminé hasta él y me senté con su comida entre mis manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Tigresa?- me preguntó preocupado

Levanté mi mirada y vi en los ojos de Tai lung la preocupación, estaba preocupado... por mi...

-Shifu... lo sabe...-

Tai lung me miró incrédulo y después con furia

-¿Quién se lo dijo?- murmuró gruñendo las palabras

-Al parecer se le hizo raro que yo saliera a mitad de entrenamiento todos los días y regresara en las noches, le dijo a alguien que me siguiera y ... le contó todo...-

-¿Qué te ha dicho Shifu?-

Bajé mi mirada y cuando la volví a levantar vi el dolor en los ojos de Tai lung

-Me... me dijo que te dejara de ver...-

En ese instante vi como algo en los ojos de Tai lung se rompía

-Tienes que obedecerlo- dijo con pesar en la voz y mirando al frente

-Lo se... por eso... te he traído esto...-

Tai lung bajó la mirada y vio lo que traía en las manos

-Dijiste que nunca habías comido un pastel de chocolate así que...- le dije mientras baja la mirada avergonzada

-Si tuviera mis manos libres te daría un abrazo- murmuró

Eso solo hizo que la despedida fuera más dura, sin perder tiempo comencé a darle pequeños trozos para que comiera. Al terminar me levanté y lo vi ahí mirándome con tristeza.

Y sin poder contenerme me acerqué a él y le dí una pequeña lamida a su mejilla derecha. Al parecer el también había pensado lo mismo pues apenas me acerqué y él también me dio una lamida en la mejilla.

Nos separamos y entonces el dijo algo que esperaba recordara para toda la vida

-Volveré por ti y te reclamaré- susurró

-Y yo te esperaré- respondí mientras salía de su celda

Al estar fuera de la prisión escuché un rugido de Tai lung resonar por todo el lugar, un rugido cargado de dolor pero también de esperanza.


	2. Volverte a ver

Caminaba por el valle de la paz tratando de relajarme. Ese maldito de Po siempre se la pasaba de un lado para otro a mi alrededor, parecía una maldita mosca regordeta y molesta.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un lugar muy alejado del valle de la paz, un lugar al cual estaba frecuentando mucho recientemente. Estaba oculto a la vista pues nadie sospecharía que una persona estuviera en medio de un bosque tenebroso a media noche.

Pero dejando de lado lo tenebroso y caminando unos cuantos metros más al fondo era un lugar simplemente mágico, las luciérnagas lo iluminaban haciendo que fuera un lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

Caminé y me recosté en el suave pasto dejándome arrullar por el viento. Sin saber como ni cuando me quedé profundamente dormida pero algo me despertó, más bien... alguien...

-Rrrrr...-

_¿Un ronroneo?, _sentí como una mano acariciaba mi espalda en el punto exacto para hacer despertar mis instintos felinos y que me retallara contra esa persona que me estaba acariciando

-Hola Tigresa-

Di un salto cayendo lejos de donde me encontraba, no lo podía creer, era Tai lung, ¿qué hacia aquí?. Sin perder tiempo me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte totalmente enrabietada, me había descuidado con el enemigo... y me había mostrado débil, espera, ¿enemigo?

-Pues solo estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores y me encontré contigo- sonrió orgulloso

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, se supone que tu estabas encerrado de por vida- esta vez gruñí las palabras

-Salí antes por buen comportamiento. ¿Lo que quiero?, es algo muy sencillo de conseguir...- caminó hasta estar frente a mi- te quiero a ti...-

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y reaccioné justo cuando Tai lung planeaba darme un beso el cual detuve golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho. Se alejó de mi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegra que no seas tan fácil, me encantan los retos...- declaró con una sonrisa arrogante- y pienso ganar este a como dé lugar...-

-Estas loco, yo jamás dejaría que un bastardo como tu me toque-

-Querida pero si ya lo has hecho hace unos momentos cuando te retallaste en mi-

Gruñí frustrada, no me gustaba que me digieran mis debilidades. Tai lung caminó muy lentamente hasta mi, yo no bajé la guardia. Lo vi acercar su mano hasta mi y me preparé mentalmente para desviar el ataque pero cuando su mano quedó frente a mi la extendió para que pudiera ver lo que tenia en ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y bajé la guardia

-Es tuya- dijo mientras yo tomaba esa rosa con mis manos

Por instinto la olfateé, olía maravillosamente bien, era una flor de sakura. Tai lung me miró a los ojos con... ¿amor?

-¿Porqué me das esto?- pregunté a un confundida

-Por dos cosas, una que no le digas a mi padre que yo estoy aquí-

-Ya decía yo que esto tenía una doble intención- dije perdiéndole el interés demasiado rápido a la flor

-Y dos... por que se ve hermosa en ti...-

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, lo miré a los ojos y el en un movimiento rápido tomó la flor y la colocó detrás de mi oreja izquierda.

-¿Pero que estas...- mis palabras murieron cuando Tai lung me lamió la mejilla izquierda y se alejaba de mi provocándome una extraña sensación agradable que no había experimentado en varios años

-Te ves hermosa- declaró mientras me enseñaba mi reflejo en un pequeño espejo rosado en forma de círculo que dejó en mis manos

-Otro presente para ti-

Miré sin poder creer mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía muy bien aunque me costara admitirlo. La flor combinaba con el color de mi pelaje.

-Te veré mañana hermosa...-

Miré a Tai lung para debatirle sus regalos pero el se había marchado. Volví a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo y no pude evitar sonreír... nunca me había visto tan hermosa.

Y en ese instante recordé el porque Tai lung estaba de nuevo aquí... venía para reclamarme como suya.

Regresé al Palacio de Jade y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño un recuerdo atravesó mi mente. El día en que conocí personalmente a Tai lung, aunque era una cachorra sabía de su existencia y de lo que había hecho para merecer estar encerrado de por vida. Pero aun así cuando lo visité en esos tres años para alimentarle en mi corazón sabía que el en realidad no debería de ser tan malo como todos aseguraban, sino ¿porqué me habría tratado tan bien que hasta en mi mente lo único que quería era que fuera la hora de visitarlo para verlo?.

Y después cuando nos despedimos, nos lamimos las mejillas. Juro que en ese instante sentí como mi corazón lo reconocía como su único dueño.

Pero cuando regresé ese mismo día al Palacio de Jade Shifu me dijo que descansara porque a la mañana siguiente empezaría mi entrenamiento. Y vaya entrenamiento, parecía que me estaba entrenando para destrozar con mis propias manos a Tai lung.

Entonces me dí cuenta que quien me había infundado ese odio en mi corazón había sido Shifu.


	3. La propuesta

Desperté como siempre por mi mención de Shifu y el resto de nosotros, fuimos a la cocina por nuestro desayuno y entonces recordé porqué odiaba tanto el estar aquí en la cocina: Po.

Ese panda que se la pasaba de un lado a otro a mi alrededor

-Buenos días Tigresa- saludó alegremente

Simplemente lo ignoré y esperé a que sirviera el desayuno. Cuando colocó el plato frente a mi estaba segura que había rosado su mano con la mía, pero me retallé la mano en mi pierna antes de comer.

Después del desayuno todos fuimos a entrenar, por mi parte tuve que pelear con Po para saber si ya estaba listo para una pelea real. Dio guerra pero al final se descuidó y logré derrotarlo.

-Vaya que eres muy fuerte Tigresa- dijo sobándose la mejilla

Ignoré su comentario y salí del salón de entrenamiento, ya era de tarde así que para despejarme caminé por los alrededores pero en una vuelta errónea que hice Po me miró y se me pegó como chinche preguntándome cosas sin sentido. Cosas como el amor, que si yo ya había tenido novio, que si ya había experimentado lo que era estar enamorada.

Sus palabras solo me hacían pensar en alguien en especial... Tai lung...

¿Qué si yo había sentido el amor?, claro que lo había sentido en esos tres años en que visité a Tai lung, no tan repentinamente pero lo había sentido

¿Qué si había estado enamorada?, por supuesto que estuve enamorada, después de que nos despidiéramos había comprendido por fin mis sentimientos y me había enamorado de él, pero me fue muy difícil superar el que no lo volviera a ver incluso si Shifu me entrenaba para la pelea que futuramente tendría con él.

Bajamos al valle y mi cabeza ya estaba a su límite diario de Po hasta que explote

-¿¡Porqué demonios me dices todas cosas?!- grité iracunda

Po solo me miró un poco sonrojado, ¿que significaba esto?

-Lo hago porque... te amo... incluso si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi yo... te amo...- lo vi sonrojado y yo solo pude escapar de ahí.

Genial ahora no solo Tai lung andaba detrás de mi sino también el inútil de Po, la diferencia era que yo amaba a Tai lung y no a Po pero mis sentimientos estaban confusos, por un lado lo amaba pero por otro se supone que debería odiarlo. Caminé hasta llegar a ese lugar del bosque y me recosté de nuevo pero esta vez no cerré los ojos.

-Espero que no te fijes en ese panda-

Me levanté apoyada en mis codos y vi Tai lung, pude haberme puesto a la defensiva pero estaba tan agotada emocionalmente hablando y además mi cuerpo no me respondió como siempre así que no me importó su cercanía y que incluso se sentó a mi lado

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿como sabes que Po se me declaró?-

-Un pajarito me lo dijo- susurró mientras con su mirada me recorría todo el cuerpo

Esa acción en vez de molestarme me puso... incómoda

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunté con molestia en la voz

-¿Acaso no te has visto?- me preguntó incrédulo

Me observé y de inmediato reaccioné a sus palabras, mi chaleco estaba abierto y dejaba ver parte de mi busto a demás tenía una pierna flexionada y otra descansando en el pasto. Miré a Tai lung a los ojos y me sorprendí de ver dos llamas danzarinas en ellos. Con mis orejas hacia atrás por la vergüenza me arreglé el chaleco y dejé descansar mi pierna flexionada en el pasto.

-No te preocupes esa imagen estará conmigo para siempre- dijo sonriendo provocativamente

Me levanté del pasto y me dispuse a irme con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas, ¿por qué cada vez que veía Tai lung me pasaba esto?, ¿porqué sentía cosquillas en mi estómago?.

Se supone que el es mi enemigo pero no hace nada más que confundirme. Antes de salir de esa parte del bosque me giré y vi a Tai lung detrás de mi a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dije con inseguridad en la voz

-Claro-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?-

Tai lung me miró y me sonrió melancólicamente

-Fue el amor de una pequeña cachorra de Tigre- se acercó a mi y me acarició la mejilla- esa cachorra que un día vino a alimentarme sin importarle que tal vez en un futuro yo le pudiera destrozar su pequeño cuerpo fue la que me hizo cambiar-

En mi mente reviví ese momento, vaya que había sido demasiado ruda como para responderle de esa manera a Tai lung.

-Imagínate mi asombro cuando me estampó un sándwich en la boca y me obligó a comérmelo-

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando lo mencionó

-Le dije y le aseguré a esa cachorra que no tendría piedad al matarla solo por que me había dado un sándwich, ¿y sabes lo que me respondió?-

Lo miré a los ojos con vergüenza

-Me dijo que después tendría tiempo para matarla, lo que más le importaba a esa cachorra era darme de comer- una sonrisa surcó los labios de Tai lung- jamás había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a responderme del modo en que me respondió esa cachorra y pensé "esto será divertido"-

Tai lung me miraba con amor en la mirada y eso solo derritió aun más a mi corazón

-Por un momento creí que el día menos esperado esa cachorra se olvidaría de mi pero... no lo hizo. Aun que como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar un día ella llegó y me dijo que su maestro le había prohibido el que me viera-

Los ojos de Tai lung reflejaban dolor y tristeza

-Fue la peor despedida que jamás había hecho, pero por lo menos lamí su mejilla y le prometí que regresaría para reclamarla como mía... y aquí estoy- susurró lo último

Mis ojos estaban inundado en lágrimas que luchaban por ser libres pero yo hacía todo lo posible porque éstas no salieran

-¿Porqué haces esto?- cuestioné

-Por que en verdad te amo- susurró muy cerca de mis labios

-Se supone que somos enemigos, se supone que tu deberías odiarme y que yo te debería de odiar pero no es así-

Bajé mi mirada confundida con mis sentimientos, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba aquel enemigo feroz que enfrentó a su propio padre por un estúpido rollo que lo haría poderoso. Y por otro este Tai lung que me estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, que decía que me amaba y que había cambiado.

-No soy tu enemigo Tigresa-

Levanté la mirada y vi en sus ojos la decisión de sus palabras

-Aun aunque te haya entrenado mi padre junto con los otros maestros para enfrentarme en tu corazón sabes que yo no soy tu enemigo, sabes que yo en realidad he cambiado y que jamás los lastimaría de nuevo-

Sus palabras sonaban tan verdaderas que esta vez mis lágrimas no dudaron en salir, Tai lung las limpió con sus manos

-En verdad he cambiado Tigresa y he venido por ti, he venido para recuperarte y no dejarte ir otra vez incluso si mi padre se opone a esto... yo te amo-

Y sin decir más lamió gentilmente mis labios para después besarme con amor y ternura, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y las mías subieron a su fuerte y amplio pecho.

Nos separamos y me sentí feliz de que todas mis dudas estuvieran despejadas, pero ahora solo faltaba que Shifu aprobara el cambio de su hijo.

-Te amo- murmuró haciendo que las palabras resonaran en su ronco pecho

-Yo... te amo...- fue más un susurro que era casi inaudible pero Tai lung sonrió y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Me sentí tan cálida al tenerle tan cerca, al sentir nuestras pieles tan juntas que me hacían sentir segura.

-Ven conmigo- dijo cuando nos separamos

-¿A donde?- pregunté por el repentino cambio de situación

-A otro lugar donde nadie nos encuentre-

Era una proposición muy tentadora pero por algún motivo no me sentía segura de aceptarla

-Pero si nos vamos ahora...-

-Nadie dijo que ahora, mañana sabrás a que me refiero-

Lo miré confundida pero el me besó de nuevo

-Sabre si tu me amas y quieres venir conmigo si no me atacas-

-¿Qué?-

No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero me volvió a besar haciendo que mis demás pensamientos no tuvieran sentido

-Es hora de que te vallas, te esperaré mañana-

A regañadientes me desprendí del cálido cuerpo de Tai lung y me dirigí al Palacio de Jade pensando a qué se refería Tai lung con que si no lo atacaba.

Quien sabe que estuviera planeando pero por algún motivo sentía que sería algo bueno.


	4. Desición

-¡Tai lung regresará!- gritó Shifu desde afuera de nuestros aposentos

"Que bonita forma de despertar", salí de mi habitación y ya el resto de los maestro y Po estaban sobre Shifu tratando de saber más sobre Tai lung.

-¿Cómo que regresará?- preguntó confundido Mono

-¿No se suponía que el estaba en una prisión de por vida?- dijo Grulla

-Al parecer se ha escapado, nadie sabe como pero lo más y obviamente seguro es que vendrá hasta aquí para reclamar el rollo-

"O otra cosa", me sonrojé ante esa posibilidad, yo solo ponía atención fingiendo que me importaba el tema pero la verdad era que yo solo pensaba en el bienestar de Tai lung.

Después de ese escándalo matutino, del desayuno y del entrenamiento fui en busca de Shifu para saber que era lo que el opinaba al respecto sobre la "repentina" aparición de Tai lung.

Lo encontré en el Salón de los guerreros mirando fijamente el rollo del dragón

-¿Maestro?- hice una reverencia aunque él me daba la espalda

-¿Se te ofrece algo Tigresa?- dijo mientras se giraba hacia mi y me daba un además para que fuera hasta él

-Solo tengo una pregunta-

-Con gusto te responderé- ambos miramos el rollo del dragón

-¿Qué es lo que usted piensa de Tai lung-

Mi pregunta tomó a Shifu por sorpresa ya que su respiración se cortó un poco

-¿Supongo tu eres la más adecuada para saberlo no?, Tai lung fue mi hijo y yo traté de enseñarle todas las cosas que sabía para que él fuera el guerrero dragón pero... creo que fui mi culpa el que él intentara robar el rollo ya que yo siempre le decía que su destino era ser el guerrero dragón-

Shifu me miró con pesar en la mirada pero continuó su relato

-Debo admitir que cuando te comencé a entrenar veía la sombra de Tai lung en ti y me obsesioné con entrenarte para que lo aniquilaras con tus propias manos-

Entonces aquí fue donde ese rencor y odio se me impregnaron...

-Pero... después comprendí que para destruir a un monstruo no necesitaba otro por lo que comencé a reprimirme por lo que había intentado hacer contigo-

Entonces todo el tiempo solo me trató como si yo fuera un arma, sentí mi corazón doler por esa revelación, yo quería a Shifu como aun padre pero él... me dejó muy en claro lo que pensaba de mi

-Si te soy sincero... aun sigo queriendo a Tai lung como mi hijo y sería capaz de perdonarlo por todos los errores que hemos cometido juntos-

Sentí una pequeña alegría punzando en mi, por lo menos Shifu aun quería a Tai lung

-Y aunque sé que es muy tarde quisiera llamarte como lo que siempre te he considerado... mi hija...-

En ese instante vi como los ojos de Shifu se cristalizaban y sin decir nada más nos abrazamos como un padre y una hija, no como maestro y alumna.

Nos separamos y el me sonrió feliz, yo le devolví la sonrisa sabiendo que desde ahora eramos algo más.

-Bien creo que es mejor que te vayas, el enfrentamiento con Tai lung será pronto- dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo

Yo asentí y caminé hasta la salida del salón pero entonces sentí la mano de Shifu tomar mi mano, me giré para verlo y el mostraba inseguridad en sus ojos.

-Si tienes la oportunidad de tener cerca a Tai lung... dile que lo quiero y... lo perdono por todo...-

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y salí del Palacio de Jade junto con el resto de los maestro e incluso Po para enfrentar a Tai lung.

* * *

Al llegar al puente lo primero que mis ojos vieron del otro lado del puente fueron los inmensos y hermosos ojos ámbares de Tai lung, sentí un pequeño golpe en mi corazón... no cabía duda de que lo amaba.

-Tras él- gritó Po lanzándose a la batalla

Nadie pudo detenerlo pues nos había tomado por sorpresa su reacción. Po corrió por el puente y Tai lung se lanzó por él en un muy largo salto, Po lo atacaba al azar sin saber exactamente que hacer, en un determinado movimiento Tai lung tomó el regordete brazo de Po y lo lanzó al aire, saltó y le dio una patada mandándolo de regreso a la tierra.

Todos mirábamos asombrados la hazaña. El resto de los maestro fueron con Po para saber como estaba pero a mi no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Tai lung calló de nuevo en el puente tirante mirándome directo a los ojos con esa pregunta que me había hecho ayer " ven conmigo".

Caminé hasta donde estaba él mientras él se acercaba a mi, nos miramos intensamente a los ojos

-Tigresa atacalo- gritó Víbora

-Tu puedes- apoyó Mono

-El es el enemigo- gritó Grulla

-No tengas piedad- gritó Mantis

A pesar de todos sus gritos y apoyo, Tai lung y yo solo nos vimos a los ojos esperando por una respuesta.

En mi corazón sabía que él no era mi enemigo y que incluso Shifu le ha llegado a perdonar, yo lo amaba...

Y en ese instante comprendí a qué se referían sus palabras "Sabre si tu me amas y quieres venir conmigo si no me atacas".

Estábamos frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, en sus ojos veía la insistencia de que me fuera con él.

Miré hacia atrás y vi al resto de mis amigos, volvía a ver a Tai lung y le sonreí, el no comprendió, le dí la espalda y caminé a lo largo del puente hasta llegar donde estaban mis amigos.

Había tomado una decisión y esperaba no equivocarme...

Miré como Tai lung baja la mirada y caminaba derrotado hasta el otro extremo del puente

-¿Tigresa por que lo no atacaste?- preguntó Víbora

-El es nuestro enemigo- dijo Mono

Me giré y vi a Tai lung ya estaba del otro lado del puente contemplándome una última vez más, miré a todos mis amigos incluyendo a Po con cara de estupefacción.

-Los quiero...- dije finalmente

Corrí por el puente mientras veía a Tai lung hacer lo mismo, cuando estábamos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro con abrazamos.

-Llévame contigo...- fue más una súplica que el obedeció

Saltó alto alejándonos del Valle de la paz y corriendo hasta nuestro nuevo hogar. Un hogar donde el amor estuviera presente día con día.

Un hogar donde a cada despertar viera a Tai lung a mi lado... un hogar donde nos pudiéramos amar...


	5. La locura de Po

Mientras tanto el resto de los maestros veían estupefactos la repentina partida de Tigresa y Tai lung.

-Que... que fue lo que sucedió...- preguntó aun sin entender Grulla

-Ella solo... se fue...- dijo Víbora aun sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver

-¡No eso no es cierto!- gritó Po sacando a todos de su trance para voltear a verlo

-Pero Po...- trató de consolarlo Mono

-¡No ella jamás se iría!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- ella jamás nos dejaría, Tai lung la debió de haber hechizado, ella jamás haría eso- dijo ocultando sus lágrimas mientras trataba de convencer a sus amigos de la repentina desaparición de Tigresa

-Eso no es posible Po porque ella dijo que nos quería y luego se fue- dijo Víbora

-No... Tai lung la debió de haber convencido con mentiras para que fuera con él esa es la única explicación- dijo Po segado por la pérdida de Tigresa, se rehusaba a entender que ella había huido por su propia voluntad

-Volvamos con el maestro Shifu para contarle lo que acaba de pasar- sugirió Grulla

-¡Claro el nos ayudará a recuperar a Tigresa!- dijo eufóricamente Po

Todos vieron como Po salía disparado hacia el Palacio de Jade sin siquiera esperarlos

-¿Creen que Po lo vaya a superar?- preguntó Mantis

-Él ya sabía que Tigresa no lo amaba- dijo Víbora

-Si pero parece muy decidido ha recuperarla a como de lugar- comentó Grulla

-De todas forma es mejor que lo sigamos para saber que le dice Shifu- sentenció Mono

Los ahora cuatro furiosos corrieron hasta llegar al Palacio de Jade donde se encontraron a Po hablando con Shifu

-Estoy seguro que Tai lung la hechizo maestro, no hay otra forma de que ella accediera a irse voluntariamente- dijo Po rogando que Shifu le creyera

Mientras que Shifu aun no se podía hacer a la idea de que Tigresa se había ido con Tai lung

-Maestro ella no fue hechizada- intervino Víbora- antes de irse nos dijo que nos quería-

Shifu procesó esas palabras, aun no podía creer que su más fiel estudiante se haya ido por su voluntad...

Y entonces recordó la platica de esta mañana... le había dicho que la quería utilizar como un arma para destruir a Tai lung... la quería utilizar para enmendar su error al enseñarle Kung fu a Tai lung... su entrenamiento empezó desde cachorra... ella siempre suspendía sus entrenamientos a cierta hora prometiendo que volvería en la noche... él había mandado alguien a espiarla... ella siempre iba a la prisión donde tenían retenido a Tai lung.

Entonces su cerebro hizo clic, Tigresa se había enamorado de Tai lung en sus constantes visitas a prisión.

Se sintió miserable al saber que le había arrebatado esa pequeña felicidad a su hijo, pero también feliz de saber que Tigresa había visto algo bueno en él que lo impulsó a cambiar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, lo único que le quedaba era desearles suerte y felicidad eterna.

-¿Entonces como vamos a recuperar a Tigresa maestro?- la voz de Po lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos

-No hay nada que hacer, eta más que claro que ella desdió marcharse por su propia voluntad- respondió Shifu- ahora todos a descansar, mañana seguirán entrenando- sentenció Shifu

-Si maestro- dijeron al unisono los ahora cuatro maestro y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Po quien quería una respuesta más convincente

-Pero maestro...-

-He dicho que todos a descansar y eso te incluye a ti Po...- dijo Shifu mientras se marchaba

Po resignado se fue a su habitación pasando por las de las demás maestros, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de la dueña de su corazón.

Tal vez si se fue por su voluntad...¡NO!, ella jamás haría eso, Tai lung la rapto de mi lado... ella, ella tiene miedo de Tai lung por eso se fue sin protestar... ella ... ella me esta esperando para que la rescate... ella ... ella es mía.

Po cegado por sus propios pensamientos salió del Templo de Jade prometiendo silenciosamente que regresaría con Tigresa a su lado.


	6. Nuestro nuevo hogar

Ese mismo día llegamos a una especie de aldea escondido entre varias montañas, llegamos de noche y lo único que quería era descansar.

-Buenas noches salvador- dijo una pequeña conejita haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas noches- respondió Tai lung acariciando la cabeza de la niña quién se fue con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Salvador?-

-Es una pequeña historia, vamos sígueme-

Tai lung me tendió la mano, la tomé y lo seguí. Vaya que era una aldea muy grande, caminamos hasta llegar al final donde se asentaba una inmensa casa.

-Aquí es donde viviremos de ahora en adelante-

-¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunté incrédula, era una casa sumamente hermosa de dos pisos

-Si, me la dieron como recompensa por salvar su aldea- respondió como si no fuera nada

Entramos a la casa y lo primero que vi fue un salón de entrenamiento completo, a la derecha estaban las escaleras para el segundo piso y a la izquierda una cocina con comedor, subimos por las escaleras y lo primero que ves al estar ahí es una hermosa ventana grande por donde vimos como ya estaba anocheciendo, a la derecha había un pequeño pasillo y una sola puerta mientras que a la izquierda había dos puertas, una frente a la otra.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación- sugirió Tai lung tendiéndome la mano

Acepté su mano sonrojada, ahora era "nuestra" habitación, Tai lung abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara primero. Me sorprendí por lo enorme que era, una cama de cuatro postes descansaba frente a la puerta, de su lado derecho tenía un enorme ropero que cubría toda la pared de puertas corredizas, de su lado izquierdo tenía una pequeña mesilla de noche con una lámpara, y al lado de la cama había una ventana que llegaba hasta el piso y en la pared frente al ropero había una puerta que supuse era la del baño.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Tai lung

-Yo... quisiera dormir- dije tímidamente, ¿que era esto?, ¿porqué estaba tan cohibida?

-Claro, ve al ropero y saca tu ropa para dormir, yo me ducharé en el otro baño- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Al parecer era más que obvio que estaba nerviosa pero como no iba a estarlo si era la primera vez que estaba tan serca de un macho que me gustaba y con el cual compartiría el reto de mi vida... cualquiera tendría miedo.

Fui al ropero y moví la puerta corrediza, me sorprendí al ver que el ropero estaba separado en ropa femenina y masculina, por mi lado en la ropa femenina había algunas playeras y vestidos pero sobre todo pantalones de los que utilizaba para entrenar, Tai lung había tenido el detalle de escoger ropa con la que me sentiría cómoda además de escoger ropa para dormir.

Tomé un conjunto celeste de playera de tirantes delgados y un pantalón corto junto con bragas y brassier. Me metí en el cuarto de baño y vi un baño al lado de una tina de porcelana, abrí la llave del agua y me relajé.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Tai lung venía entrando con unos pantalones de dormir de color negro

-Qué bien que ya...-

Tai lung me miraba boquiabierto por mi atrevimiento a mi parecer pues la blusa dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de mis pechos y me quedaba un poco corta por lo que mi estómago era visible al igual que mis piernas. Me sentí avergonzada de que alguien me viera en esa clase de ropa. Por su parte Tai lung me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tiernamente mientras ronroneaba, nos separamos y vi en sus ojos esas dos llamas de pasión de nuevo e involuntariamente mis orejas se hicieron hacia atrás, tenía miedo de entregarme a él.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a presionar- susurró en mi oído como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos

Solté el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo en un suspiro de alivio, nos encaminamos a la cama, Tai lung destendió las sábanas mientras yo me acomodaba y luego me arropó, lo vi apagar la luz de la habitación y después en la oscuridad vi como sus ojos brillaban cuando se recostó a mi lado. Tuve la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo de Tai lung más cerca de mi, de sentir nuestras pieles juntas. Nos seguíamos mirando a los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación

-¿Me podrías abrazar?- pedí con algo de vergüenza

Sin decir nada Tai lung me acercó a él colocando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras enlazaba nuestras colas

-Descansa- susurró mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza

Por alguna razón sentía que el lugar donde estaba entre los brazos de Tai lung era mi lugar y de nadie más, que si yo no estaba entre esos brazos ellos no podrían abrazar a nadie más que a mi.


	7. May

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Tai lung detallándome

-Hola...-

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Como te sientes con respecto a vivir ahora conmigo?- preguntó con algo de timidez

-Bien, no me arrepiento- le aseguré

Nos sonreímos y nos levantamos, no me acordaba que llevaba puesta esa ropa hasta que Tai lung me lo recordó con una caricia en mi hombro, salió de la habitación y yo me cambié a uno de esos trajes de entrenamiento que tenía Tai lung, eran unos pantalones negros con un chaleco morado.

Salí de la habitación y escuché como Tai lung ya estaba abajo entrenando, me asomé por las escaleras y lo vi entrenando con un unos muñecos de madera, se movía demasiado rápido que apenas y podía verlo con mis ojos.

_"Veamos si siempre esta alerta"_, me subí al pequeño muro de madera de las escaleras acunquillándome mientras me preparaba para "atacar a mi presa", cuando lo tuve serca me lancé a por él sin hacer ruido pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar por sus hombros el se volteó y me tomó de la cintura elevándome como aun cachorro.

-¿Con qué atacando por la espalda?- preguntó fingiendo enojo

-Quería saber si siempre estabas alerta-

-Claro que siempre tengo que estar alerta, si no no podría defenderte-

-Me se cuidar sola- hice un puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos y veía a Tai lung sonriendo

-Si pero aun no lo sabes todo-

Medite sus palabras, era cierto, el sabía como paralizar a su oponente mientras que solo lo sé atacar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché unos pequeños y débiles golpes en la puerta principal, Tai lung me bajó y se encaminó hasta la puerta, yo lo seguí y me encontré con una tigresa de las nieves mirándome incrédula

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima

Alcé una ceja ante su modo de referirse a mí pero implemente me crucé de brazos mientras la veía como a un insecto, mira que hablarme a mi así, la podía haber destruido en menos de cinco minutos pero Tai lung intervino colocando un brazo encima de mis hombros y acercándome más a él.

-Ella es Tigresa **MI **compañera y espero que te dirijas a ella con más respeto May- dijo Tai lung

Ella de inmediato dejó de fijarse en mi para mirar con detenimiento a Tai lung mientras sonreía como una estúpida a mi parecer

-Claro, no se volverá a repetir, aquí tienes- le ofreció una caja a Tai lung

-Gracias- respondió secamente- pero de ahora en adelante dile a tu madre que si podría preparar otro desayuno y cena para mi compañera, claro si no es mucha molestia-

-Claro que no, dalo por hecho-

Tai lung cerró la puerta pero incluso cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada juro que sentía la mirada de esa tal May en mi espalda, me senté en el comedor mientras Tai lung dividía el desayuno que le habían dado.

-Toma- me ofreció un plato

Era arroz con algunas salchichas en forma de pulpo, sin más comenzamos a comer

-Y dime, ¿cómo fue que llegaste a ser el salvador de esta aldea?-

-Pues verás, cuando escapé de prisión... "Ya sabía yo que no había salido por buen comportamiento"- necesitaba un refugio, corrí por alrededores hasta que llegue a esta aldea, estaba siendo atacada por una banda de ladrones pero yo los ahuyenté y entonces me reconocieron como su salvador-

-¿Y ellos no saben lo que eras?-

-Claro que lo sabían pero no les importó, me juzgaron por el acto valiente que había cometido ese día-

Hasta ellos habían reconocido a Tai lung y lo perdonaron por sus errores pasados, me sentí feliz por ello, al parecer no todo el mundo lo juzgaba mal.

Alguien toco la puerta principal, Tai lung atendió mientras yo solo ponía atención a la conversación desde el comedor

-Hola May-

Su nombre me cayó como una piedra en el estómago y tenía unas incontrolables ganas de patearle el trasero a esa gata

-Pues me preguntaba si no necesitabas que te ordenaran la casa-

Su tono de voz fingiendo dulzura me hizo querer vomitar

-No ahora no y si me disculpas tengo que seguir entrenando-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

En menos de lo que terminó la frase ya estaba adentro en la casa, nos miramos con ojos de pistola pero por mi parte mi cara no parecía tan perturbada como la de ella.

-May...-

Tai lung apareció detrás de ella intentando sacarla de la casa, "esto será divertido", caminé hasta ellos y posé mi mano en el pecho de Tai lung quien bajo la mirada para verme

-Déjala, quiero saber que tanto se sabe mover-

Tai lung sonrió ante mi comentario

-Bien entonces ¿que les parece una pelea amistosa?-

-Claro- respondió enérgicamente May

"Bien se pone interesante", salimos de la casa y nos situamos May y yo frente a frente con Tai lung como árbitro

-¿Listas?-

Ambas tomamos posición de pelea mientras la gente comenzaba a formar un circulo al rededor y apostaban por las dos, escuchaba entre sus murmullos que May ganaría ya que era la más fuerte en toda la aldea mientras que otros decían que no sería posible y que yo era la compañera Tai lung y por lo tanto sería más fuerte que ella.

-¡Peleen!- dio la orden Tai lung

Yo no me moví esperando a que ella se acercara a mi, cuando estuvo frente a mi trato de atacarme con sus garras pero yo salté por encima de ella y la empuje al suelo con mis pies, todos miraban asombrados mi acción ya que ahora May estaba en el suelo.

Se levantó fúrica y me atacó con odio, mal hecho, el odio te ciega y te ase cometer errores. La tiré un montón de veces hasta que ella pidió piedad y yo la acepté, todos los aldeanos miraban y gritaban ovacionandome.

-Tigresa es la ganadora- sentenció Tai lung

Esa noche los aldeanos hicieron una fiesta para celebrar mi victoria, todos bailaban, reían y bebían hasta quedar tirados en el suelo. Pos nuestra parte nos fuimos cuando la luna ya estaba en su punto más alto.

Y no se si habían sido los tragos demás los que me hicieron reaccionar así pero Tai lung y yo nos duchamos juntos pero sin tocar demasiado al otro y nos dormimos abrazados.


	8. Panda

Abrí mis ojos y sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, cada sonido parecía amplificado a la máxima potencia

-¿Tigresa que...-

-Shhh... no hables me duele la cabeza-

Su voz que antes me parecía una hermosa melodía ahora sonaba como si un animal estuviera agonizando y gritando en mis oídos.

Sin decir nada Tai se levantó de la cama y a los pocos minutos volvió con una pastilla y un vaso con agua, me los ofreció y sin siquiera preguntarle que eran me tomé la pastilla y bebí el agua. Pasaron algunos donde comencé a desesperarme pero Tai me acariciaba la espalda tratando de relajarme, cuando pensé que el dolor no pasaría comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

Entonces escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta principal

-Ve y atiende, yo bajaré en un momento-

-¿Estás segura?- dijo con preocupación en la mirada

-Si anda ve- le regalé una sonrisa para que me creyera

Él me sonrió de vuelta y salió de la habitación, con un poco de pesar salí yo también llevando conmigo el vaso ahora vacío, al llegar a la entrada de la puerta me topé con la "querida" escena de May tirada en el piso torpemente y Tai ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara, ella aceptó pero justo en el momento en que se levantó se auto-empujó al pecho de Tai lung quien al instante de sentir su tacto la alejó de él. Bien por lo menos no se dejo engañar por esa.

-¡Lo siento mucho, por favor discúlpeme!- suplicó mientras hacia una exagerada inclinación

-Solo ten cuidado- dijo Tai mientras cerraba la puerta y se giraba sorprendido de verme detrás de él

-Tigresa no pienses mal solo...-

-No te preocupes, lo vi todo, no tienes nada que explicarme-

Desayunamos en silencio y el terminar volvieron a tocar la puerta

-Yo voy- me ofrecí a atender mientras Tai lung terminaba de desayunar

Abrí la puerta y vi a varios aldeanos con caras preocupadas

-¡Oh compañera del salvador necesitamos su ayuda!-

Ante esa mención Tai lung apareció detrás de mi

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo serio

-Oh salvador ayúdanos, aun destruido la presa principal de nuestra aldea y sin ella no tendremos agua ni buenas cosechas-

No necesitaron decir más Tai lung salió de la casa decidido a arreglar aquello

-Quédate aquí- sentenció

-Claro que no, yo iré-

Sin importarme que en todo el camino me fulmino con la mirada caminamos hasta llegar a la presa, se situaba a varios metros lejos de la aldea y se asentaba en una gran montaña. Lo primero que vi fueron troncos partidos por la mitad y algunos estaban arañados, mientras Tai lung hablaba con los aldeanos yo me acerqué a la orilla destruida de la presa y tomé un tronco con garras impresas en el.

Mi sorpresa se dio a notar cuando reconocí las marcas... eran de un panda.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?- preguntó Tai a mis espaldas

Me gire y le tendí el tronco, él lo examino y llegó a la misma conclusión que yo

-Panda...- rugió involuntariamente la palabra

-Solo hay un panda en todos los alrededores y ese es Po-

-Nos ha estado siguiendo-

Y me preguntaba en mi mente ¿que diablo se le habrá pasado a Po por la cabeza para que nos estuviera persiguiendo? si yo le había dejado muy en claro que no lo amaba y que por sobre todo no me agradaba.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto comenzamos a reconstruir la presa, yo recolectaba los troncos mientras que Tai los acomodaba para después los dos comenzar a amarrarlos y formar de nuevo la presa.

Cuando terminamos ya era tarde y fuimos a descansar a casa.


	9. El plan

_Tranquila Tigresa, ya voy por ti..._

Había logrado dar con un pequeño rastro de Tai lung y lo seguí hasta llegar a una aldea oculta a la vista. Me acerqué sigilosamente y comencé a explorar la zona, baya que era una aldea muy prospera, tenían muchas cosechas de frutos variados

-Salvador-

Miré en dirección de esa voz y vi la luz de mis ojos, mi razón para vivir... Tigresa, pero mi sangre hirvió cuando detrás de ella apareció Tai lung. Ese maldito la tenía cautiva bajo su propio techo mientra ella solo buscaba la forma de salir de ahí.

Quise correr y llevarme a Tigresa en esa perfecta oportunidad pero no podía por que Tai lung estaba cerca y me podría matar en el intento pero tenía un plan, un plan que no fallará.

Me acercaré a ella para saber que tan dañada estaba , si se negaba a ir conmigo era porque le tenía mucho miedo a Tai lung pero si no se negaba significaba que ella en verdad estaba desesperada por regresar con el resto de nosotros y conmigo.

Si eso haría, pondría en marcha mi plan mañana al amanecer.


	10. Los Bueyes

A la mañana siguiente desperté por el suave olor a rosas, abrí mis ojos y me giré hacia donde estaba el olor, provenía de la mesilla de noche, era una rosa roja, la tomé entre mis manos y vi que traía una pequeña nota...

_Tranquila regresaré por ti_

_Que extraña nota. _Me giré para volver a la cama y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Tai no estaba, salí de la casa en su busca, cuando abrí la puerta sentí como mi corazón se resquebrajaba en millones de pedazos, Tai lung estaba besando a May.

Se separaron y Tai lung me miró sorprendido

-Tigresa no es lo que...-

Regresé a la casa obligando a las lágrimas que se quedaran conmigo, no quería llorar por un imbécil como él. En cambio comencé a entrenar muy duro dando golpes asesinos a los pobres muñecos de madera que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas aguantar mi furia.

-Tigresa...-

Ignoré su voz y comencé a golpear con más fuerza a los pobres muñecos imaginando momentáneamente que eran Tai lung. desquitaba toda mi rabia, sufrimiento, dolor y coraje en esos golpes.

-Tigresa por lo menos deja que te explique- rogó Tai lung

-No te escucharé-

Sin importarle nada Tai lung comenzó a hablar

-Tigresa cuando yo salvé esta alea May se enamoró de mi, intentamos ser algo más pero yo no podía estar con ella porque cada vez que la veía a los ojos te veía a ti, veía tu reflejo en su mirada-

Sentía que me desgarraba los nudillos con cada golpe pero aun así no paré, mi furia solo aumentó cuando Tai lung confesó aquello

-Entonces ella es mi remplazo cuando yo no estoy- dije en un tono frío

-No Tigresa, no es lo que piensas. Ella intentó que fuéramos algo más pero yo no podía jugar con sus sentimientos mientras en mi mente solo existías tu...- su relato se detuvo cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó.

Me cargó en brazos mientras yo solo me removía y trataba de alejarlo de mi, porque ahora su toque que antes me parecía mágico... ahora me lastimaba. Cada vez que lo miraba esa imagen volvía a mi.

Sin darme cuenta Tai lung curó y vendó mis heridas, mis manos punzaban por los golpes excesivos.

-No tenías que hacerte daño- dijo mientras tomaba mis manso con cuidado

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunté miran como acariciaba mis nudillos con cuidado

-¿Qué hubiera cambiado?-

-Que la habría despedazado cuando luchamos "amigablemente"- dije cruzándome de brazos ignorando el pequeño dolor en mis nudillos

-Tigresa no tienes que ponerte celosa-

Esa palabra me hizo enrabietar, ¿celosa yo?, ¿de esa gata de barrio?, tenía que ser una broma

-Yo no estoy celosa, estoy furiosa de que no me contaras tu pasado-

-Pero si ya lo sabes todo-

-Al parecer esa relación no, ¿que tal si yo te dijera que cuando nos volvimos a ver Po y yo éramos novios y nos acostamos un par de veces?- vi la furia en su mirada

-No te pases de lista-

-Dime, ¿que hubieras hecho?-

-Lo habría matado-

-Eso es exactamente lo que siento por tu "amiguita"-

-Ella no es nada para mi- dijo serio

-Pruébalo...-

Sin darme tiempo a más se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó apasionada y desesperadamente, intente resistirme pues aun estaba dolida por esa escena pero Tai con sus caricia y ronroneos se encargó de hacerme cambiar de parecer y que correspondiera a su beso.

-Te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar eso, con nadie...- dijo muy seguro

Veía en sus ojos la verdad y no me quedó de otra que aceptar su promesa pero por si las dudas estaría alerta.

El resto del día nos la pasamos platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos años en los que no nos habíamos visto y sentí como si un hilo invisible se entrelazara entre nosotros haciéndonos más cercanos.

-Por cierto gracias por la rosa-

Tai lung me miró extrañado

-¿Cuál rosa?-

Tomé la rosa de la mesilla de noche y en menos de un segundo Tai lung la tiró por algún lugar de la habitación

-Yo te envié esa rosa- dijo enojado

-¿Entonces quien fue?-

-Fue el panda, ¿acaso no reconoces su olor?-

Olfateé el aire y por primera vez pude notar una débil pero persistente esencia de Po

-Lo mataré-

Tai lung salió velozmente de la casa, yo solo pude seguirlo pero había desaparecido en la negrura de la noche, comencé a olfatearlo pero lo que olfateé fue algo que me espantó... sangre.

Corrí hasta donde ese olor me guiaba y cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a un pobre aldeano desangrándose, me acerqué a él pero solo susurró sus últimas palabras

-Panda...-

El aldeano murió entre mis brazos y rápidamente lo cubrí con piedras simulando una tumba, esta vez Po se había pasado de la raya, ahora era un asesino.

Cuando terminé escuché un gruñido de un animal herido, me dirigí hasta allá y vi a Po sangrando de un brazo, me miró y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Tigresa, estas bien. Que alivio, ven vámonos- me ofreció mientras sonreía

-Yo iré con un asesino- dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Po de inmediato cambió su mirada alegre a una de enojo, se abalanzó sobre mi golpeándome con fuerza que jamás en la vida lo había visto desarrollar, parecía que en realidad quería hacerme daño. Tai lung se lanzó contra Po quitándomelo de encima, Po atacaba a diestra y siniestra con golpes cargados de fuerza y potencia. En un momento de la batalla Tai lung lanzó lejos a Po y caminó hasta mi lado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla cuando lo vi frente a mi lleno de golpes y cortes que sangraban, sin contenerme lo abrasé, no quería que el saliera dañado por un estupidez que se había metido en la mente de Po. Nos separamos y a lo lejos vi a Po mirando incrédulo la escena, su cara cambió de una fría a una dolida y después de enojo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tigresa?- preguntó a Tai lung

-No le he hecho nada más que amarla- declaró sonrojándome

-No, yo la amo y ella nunca se comportado así conmigo-

-Eso es porque yo no te amo- dije viendo como Po tenía esperanzas en sus ojos

-Tigresa recapacita, él no es bueno, él es el enemigo- dijo tratando de convencerme

-No Po, Tai lung no es mi enemigo, él me a amado desde que era una cachorra y sus sentimientos no han cambiado. Él no es mi enemigo, es... mi compañero y lo amo más de lo que algún día podré amarte a ti- ante mis palabras Po solo pudo mirar iracundo a Tai lung

-Tigresa se que estás confundida y que le tienes miedo a Tai lung...-

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo?- dije escéptica

-Si no, no habría otra razón por la cual te comportes así con él, se que te llevó con el contra tu voluntad y yo he venido a rescatarte- dijo mirando victorioso a Tai lung creyendo que la guerra estaba ganada... que equivocado estaba.

-Yo le dije que quería ir con el, me despedí de todos porque los amo pero eso no significa que Tai lung me llevó contra mi voluntad-

Estaba harta de esta conversación, miré a Po una vez más para decirle que se fuera y que nos dejara en paz pero entonces vi algo oculto tras su espalda, parecía una especie de calamar negro.

-Tai mira-

Ambos miramos a Po y poniéndonos de acuerdo en silencio nos abalanzamos sobre él, Tai lung trataba de atacarlo mientras que yo con mis garras maté a ese calamar. Po cayó pesadamente al suelo, Tai y yo miramos al calamar ahora muerto como se desvanecía en el viento hecho polvo.

-Eso debió de haber hecho que Po actuara como lo hizo-

-¿Pero quien se lo implantó?-

En menos de lo que esperaba una banda de Bueyes nos rodeó con cientos de lanzas

-¡Tigresa cuidado!- Tai lung me cubrió con su cuerpo

Los bueyes lanzaron unas pequeñas granadas que comenzaron a liberar un extraño gas que nos hizo perder la consciencia.


	11. La cápsula

Cuando desperté estaba encadenada a una pared por las muñecas, de mi lado derecho estaba Tai lung mientras que del izquierdo Po.

Esto era incómodo...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tai mientras me veía y acercaba con su cola... me sentí protegida

-Si, ¿que pasó?-

-No lo sé cuando desperté ya estaba aquí contigo y esa molestia-

-Te escuché- respondió Po quien apenas era consiente de donde estábamos

Un cuidador abrió la celda y liberó a Po pero le puso un collar, lo sacó de la jaula y no volvimos a saber más de él.

-Por lo menos la molestia se fue- dijo Tai lung mientras me acariciaba con su cola

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dije mientras un ronroneo involuntario salía de mi

-Por lo menos déjame disfrutar nuestra compañía- dijo mientras veía unas chispas rojizas en sus ojos

Su cola comenzó a acariciar mi cintura mientras yo me aferraba a él con mi cola, se sentía bien. Entonces llegó alguien más interrumpiendo nuestro momento, se acercó a mi y me colocó un collar como el de Po

-Tu serás la estrella de la arena- dijo ese maldito buey

Tai lung trataba de patearlos mientras que yo me resistía y mordía al buey pero en un determinado momento cuando abrí la boca para morderlo me introdujo una cápsula por la garganta, empecé a toser tratando de sacarla de mi pero era tarde, me la había tragado.


	12. Tortura

-Bien señoras y señores, ¿listos para la pelea?-

Escuchaba esas palabras a lo lejos, como si fueran un eco. Entonces sentí como alguien me daba un choque eléctrico obligándome a abrir los ojos. _¿Qué es esto?_, estaba en una especie de coliseo romano, a mi alrededor en las butacas había personas gritando eufóricas y frente a mi dos grandes toros con armaduras y espadas.

-¡Liberenla!- gritó esa voz

Sentí como me quitaban un gran peso de mi estómago pero aun así me sentía mareada, lo veía todo muy raro parecía más lejos de lo normal y mi cuerpo se movía por si solo. Los toros vinieron de inmediato al ataque

-Recuerden caballeros, si logran derrotarla sin matarla será suya-

_¿Qué?, _los toros se lanzaron contra mi tratando de darme con sus espadas pero mi cuerpo respondía violentamente, los arañaba hasta destruir sus protecciones. Y sin darme cuenta los dos toros yacían en el suelo sangrando mientras mi mirada se tornaba roja.

-Creo que no pudieron domar a la tigresa, ¿quién más quiere intentarlo?- volvió a decir la voz

Me sentía cansada, mis brazos y piernas temblaban de cansancio, solo quería dormir. De un momento a otro me desvanecí en el suelo y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en la celda junto a Tai lung.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté agotada

-Te están utilizando- dijo con rabia en la voz mientras veía como trataba de destruir con sus garras los grilletes en sus muñecas.

Volvieron otra vez los bueyes y me inyectaron algo que me hizo perder la consciencia. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba asustada de lo que veía, mi cuerpo destrozaba sin piedad a cualquiera que se acercara a mi, en el suelo había cientos de cadáveres destrozados con algunos miembros fuera de sus cuerpos.

-Bien hecho hermosa-

Mi cuerpo se giró y vi al buey líder tendiéndome la mano, mi cuerpo la aceptó y como si fuera mi amo me acurruqué en sus piernas. Cuando volví a reaccionar estaba en una jaula, había muchas personas viéndome y aplaudiendo.

Estaba en un prostíbulo.

Mi cuerpo se movía al compás de la música mientras mis manos me acariciaban provocativamente. Después recuerdo que estaba en una cama y un estúpido buey se subió en cima de mi acariciándome bruscamente.

_¡No!, ¡suéltame!, ¡NO ME TOQUES!_

Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo y cuando los abrí quien estaba en cima de mi era un leopardo, luego un tigre, luego un toro y cientos de personas más. Eran tantos que no pude recordar sus caras y como me miraban. Me sentía miserable de que alguien como yo se encontrara en esta situación, siendo humillada por todos ellos.

Después todo fue oscuridad y cuando abrí los ojos estaba amarrada de mis muñeca y tobillos a una cama donde muchos rostros de personas desconocidas pasaban y se divertían conmigo.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y ahora tenía un collar y corra mientras que el buey líder me "paseaba" por los alrededores y de vez en cuando me acariciaba mi trasero.

De pronto cuando volví a abrir mis ojos estaba esposada y amordazada con cintas de cuero y frente a mi había unos cinco sujetos, entre ellos cocodrilos, toros, bueyes y un leopardo joven. Me miraban como si fuera algo codiciado mientras se masturbaban y sus fluidos caían en mi.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos estaba con esos mismos cinco sujetos pero ahora estaba suspendida en el aire mientras unas correas me amarraban de las muñecas y sentí como las lágrimas salían por mis ojos y los sujetos se reían de mi. No lo podía soportar, no podía soportar nada más, no quería vivir con estos recuerdos en mi mente.

Justo cuando mis ojos se iban a cerrar vi un luz blanca y como alguien estaba entrando en donde sea que yo estaba. Mis ojos se cerraron por el cansancio y solo sentí como alguien me bajaba con cuidado y me cargaba en brazos

-Tranquila... todo estará bien...- susurró esa voz

_Tai..._ era imposible que me confundiera, era su voz, su hermosa y perfecta voz. Me permití caer en la inconsciencia mientras estaba con Tai.

Cuando volvía a abrir mis ojos lo veía todo con claridad, estábamos en una habitación que nunca antes había visto y sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Elevé mi mirada viendo a Tai lung sonriéndome.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, nada de lo que viste fue real- dijo conciliador- te dieron unas drogas experimentales no sabían cuales eran los efectos por eso viste todo eso-

Le sonreí y sin poderme contener comencé a llorar de felicidad, nada había sido real, nada.

Tai lung me acarició la mejilla y me besó con desesperación y sin pensar en nada más me entregué a él. No quería que nadie más me tocara si no era él.

Terminamos agotados y me permití descansar entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

-Pero no la quiero despertar aun...- reconocí la voz de Tai

-No hay tiempo, tienes que despertarla para que nos larguemos, Po nos espera afuera- no reconocí la otra voz

Me senté en la cama y me sorprendí de que estuviera ye vestida

-Tigresa...- Tai se acercó a mi- tenemos que irnos-

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos del la habitación guiados por un ganso, caminamos y caminamos por largos pasillos y bajamos escaleras tras escaleras hasta que llegamos a la entrada trasera del que ahora sabía era un castillo.

-Buena suerte- nos deseó el ganso cuando se despidió de nosotros

Tai y yo nos dimos una mirada y comenzamos a correr a cuatro patas alejándonos todo lo que podíamos del castillo pero de la nada una red de acero cayó sobre nosotros atrapándonos al instante.

-¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?, es nuestra putita- dijo el buey líder

Tai me abrazó y me mantuvo detrás de su espalda acercándome a él con su cola mientras le gruñía al buey. De un momento a otro simplemente Tai ya no estaba conmigo, miré a todos lados buscándolo pero lo único que veía en todas direcciones era polvo y humo, sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me alejaba de ese escenario ocultándonos en el bosque cercano.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo esa persona

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando supe que era Tai, nos abrazamos pero entonces, sentí como su cuerpo me empezaba a aplastar hasta que caímos en el suelo

-¿Tai?- tomé su rostro buscando su mirada y no pude creer lo que vi

Tai me sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras susurraba: perdón...

Comencé a llorar mientras a lo lejos escuchaba una risa burlona, me abrasé más fuerte a Tai, no lo quería soltar. Me dolía que él se hubiera muerto a manos de ese estúpido buey y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.


	13. Despertar en tus brazos

-Tigresa... despierta...-

Escuchaba esa voz perdida en la distancia mientras que todo lo que veía era oscuridad, en mi mente aún recordaba como Tai había caído muerto en mis brazos y ante el recuerdo comencé a llorar.

-Tigresa...-

-¿Tai?-

Miraba en todas direcciones pero no veía nada más que no fuera oscuridad, sentí como unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura me abrazaban haciéndome sentir protegida.

-Despierta...-

Me perdí en esa hermosa sensación de calidez y protección y de pronto... desperté...

-Hola- me dijo Tai

Estaba recostada entre sus brazos, en nuestra habitación

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Los bueyes pensaron que éramos sus enemigos y por eso nos atacaron con esas granadas pero solo a ti te afectaron. Ese humo que inhalaste producía pesadillas, estuviste inconsciente toda una semana mientras susurraban mi nombre-

_Entonces nada fue real _me aferré con mis brazos al cuello de Tai mientras lo besaba en los labios y lloraba de felicidad, estaba tan feliz de que él estuviera vivo. Me subí a él mientras lo seguía besando con desesperación, ternura y pasión, Tai pasó sus manos por mi cintura mientras yo me separaba un poco de él para tomar aire

-Si ese es mi premio por cuidarte durante una semana no me importaría cuidarte toda mi vida-

Me sonrojé ante su comentario y me bajé de él

-Ven tienes que comer algo-

Bajamos a la segunda planta y cuando pasamos por la puerta principal estaba abierta, por pura curiosidad miré afuera y lo que vi me sorprendió pero también me alegró, Po estaba platicando muy amenamente con May mientras estaban tomados de la mano.

-Cuando volvimos a la aldea May se encargó de cuidar a Po porqué se sentía débil y pues... supongo que no es necesario que te cuente el resto- dijo Tai mientras estaba a mi lado

-Me alegro por él- le respondí sincera

-Al parecer Po se va a mudar con ella al Valle de la Paz-

-Que bien por ellos-

Llegamos al comedor y Tai me dio de comer en la boca, al que agradecí ya que necesitaba saber que el estaba conmigo, que nada había sido real pero sus acciones simplemente me recordaban lo feliz que era con él.

-Tigresa despertaste-

Me giré viendo a Po tomado de la mano con May mirándome

-Si- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que bien que estés bien, solo vine para decirte que May y yo nos mudaremos al Valle de la Paz- dijo mientras miraba a May con anhelo en sus ojos, en vedad me alegraba que fueran felices

-Si, ya me comentó Tai, espero que tangan suerte-

Ambos nos sonrieron y salieron de la casa

-Te prometo que seremos igual de felices que ellos- dijo Tai mientras me abrazaba

-Me vasta y me sobra con que tu estés aquí- nos besamos y subimos de nuevo a nuestra habitación

Nos duchamos juntos y nos fuimos a dormir pero cuando sentí la piel de Tai al contacto de la mía recordé él momento en que nos habíamos unido en mi "pesadilla". Inconscientemente mi mano se movió a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo, Tai soltó un ronroneo de placer y entonces sentí como el me acariciaba la espalda

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó con la voz ronca

-Algo que había hecho en mi pesadilla-

Sellé mis palabras besando su pecho cerca de su corazón y sentí como este se saltó un latido para comenzar a latir muy rápido, Tai se colocó encima de mi y me acarició la mejilla

-¿Quieres hacer esto?-

Asentí con la cabeza y Tai me besó en los labios mientras me desnudaba y yo lo desnudaba a él, nuestras pieles y cuerpos juntos parecían conocerse ya que yo encajaba perfectamente con él, Tai me acariciaba los pechos mientras que yo le acariciaba la espalda, comenzó a ronronear a medida que probaba mis pechos con sus labios y su mano traviesa se adentraba entre mis piernas jugando con mi clítoris hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo.

Cuando llegó el momento Tai se introdujo en mi lentamente para que me acostumbrara a él mientras me acariciaba con sus manos, cuando el dolor paso comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén que fue aumentando a medida que nuestra necesidad era más grande, llegamos al orgasmo y arañé levemente a Tai en la espalda.

Esa noche nos entregamos una y cientos de veces pero en cada una de ellas Tai me demostró su amor, su cariño y pasión en todas las caricias que me daba y en los besos que regaba por mi cuerpo.

Cuando amaneció Tai y yo por fin descansábamos de nuestra perfecta entrega en los brazos del otro sabiendo que ya todo había pasado y que de ahora en adelante seriamos felices los dos juntos.


End file.
